fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
First Fairy Tail Building
|romanji= |kanji= |capital= |located in=Magnolia Town |controlled by= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 }} The First Fairy Tail Building is a large, two-story high building that was the base of the Fairy Tail Guild. History Little is known about the history of the building besides the fact that it has at least been here since Purehito was the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Localization Situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, it lies on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it was the only guild, until the rise of Twilight Ogre.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2 It is located in the southern part of the town not far from the coast, and lies about 4-5 kilometres up the Magnolia central path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 1 It is located near Fairy Hills and Caldia Cathedral. Original Design Exterior Design Fairy Tail's first headquarters resided in an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 1 Interior Design The inside was similar to a large lunch hall; several long benches stretched across its length with a bar managed by Mirajane at the end. Several other waitresses also assisted her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 The reqeust board was located beside the bar. The second floor, which was off limits to everyone under S-Class, contained another Request board which was dedicated strictly to S-Class Jobs. These jobs were off-limits to everyone except S-Class Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 14-15 The guild also has a basement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 4 Destruction Gajeel Redfox heavily damaged the building, by sending multiple large, iron rods running throughout it. Despite this heavy damage, the building was still functional, although Fairy Tail was only able to safely occupy the basement. It was eventually destroyed by the battering rams used by Jose Porla's Shades, and the building was reduced to nothing more than debris and rubble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 20 Rebuilding Once Phantom Lord was defeated, the members of the guild immediately went to the task of rebuilding the guild with Mirajane drawing up crude and nonsensical plans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 9-11 Once Natsu and co. returned from the Tower of Paradise, the building was complete.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Cover Current Design Exterior Design It is extravagantly different from the former building. The exterior is pyramidal in shape, with the size of the floors decreasing the higher the building goes. This stops short of the pointed dome topping the summit of the building, that contains a large, golden bell. The building is highly decorative and on there is an orange banner bearing Fairy Tail's mark hung on the front of it. In front of the guild, there is a courtyard with an open air cafe that contains a little over two dozen tables. There is also a Souvenir Shop to the left of the entrance of a guild, it is run by Max Alors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 2-4 Interior Design First Floor When you first enter the guild, there is a request board to the immediate right, and an information desk to the immediate left. If you step forward, there are two dozen restaurant tables that stretch across the length of the room. The tables end at a large, wooden stage that has 4 stair cases behind it on it's left and right sides. Two of the stair cases lead upstairs and two of them lead down stairs. Directly to the right of the restaurant tables is a bar, run by Mirajane. In the upper right hand corner of the guild, there is a rest/shower room. To the right of the restaurant tables, there is a kitchen, and next to the kitchen there is a resting room. Next to that room in the lower right hand corner of the guild is a Data Storage Room. There is a library in the lower left hand corner of the room, and next to that is a waiting room. To the left of that, is a storage room, which is located next to a second rest/shower room. Behind the stage of the guild is a large, interior swimming pool that is decorated to imitate an outside environment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 5-6 Second Floor With the redesign of the building, anyone can now ascend to the second floor, which was previously exclusive to S-Class Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 6 The S-Class Request Board is located on this floor. It is a brown, decorative board that is set off into it's own area of the all, that is adorned by velvet curtains, which are tied with golden sashes. Basement There is an amusement center located downstairs. It is a relatively large room with brick walls, and it contains a pool table, dart boards, video games, and other means of entertainment. It also has a few tables for occupants of the room to eat and drink between playing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 6 Underground The building has a secret underground room that contains Lumen Histoire. This secret is only known by Fairy Tail's Master and is passed on to each new one successively. Purehito showed it to Makarov when he became Master, and in turn he showed it to Gildarts Clive when he tells him that he wants him to be next Fairy Tail Master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 11-16 Notable Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Natsu Dragneel *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar Navigation References